


Chocolate and Custard

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's visits are very welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Custard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldylost/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day nine prompt(s) used: And chocolate too, Impossible, Green, Wool, Custard.  
> Kink: Food smut.  
> This 'pairing' was suggested by Goldylost. Thanks so much!
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chocolate and Custard

~

“I’m so glad you could stop by for a visit, Mr Wood.” Molly beamed at him. “Percy mentioned you were on tour nearby with the Falcons, so I imagine your schedule is busy--”

“Oh, I hope I’m never too busy to come to your house for dinner, Mrs Weasley.” Oliver grinned. “And please call me Oliver.” 

“Only if you’ll call me Molly.” Rising, Molly started to clear the dishes. “I know the others will be kicking themselves for having missed your visit. Ron and Ginny especially, they’re such huge Quidditch fans.” She sighed. “I think they’re both out on dinner dates tonight.” 

“Really?” Oliver shook his head. “You’re the best cook I know.” He winked. “Although I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell my Mum I said that.” 

Molly laughed. “Quite the flatterer, you are. I can see why Percy was so excited about your visit.” 

“Mum!” Percy blushed bright red. 

Oliver glanced at him, his expression indecipherable. “I was pretty excited to visit him, too, actually.” 

Molly’s eyes went wide. “Well.” Slowly, she backed away. “In that case, I’ll just go into the kitchen and work on the pudding, shall I? I’m making a cake with custard to pour over it.” She hummed. “I should be about twenty minutes, in case you’ve...things you want to catch up on.” 

“I can’t believe you actually just did that,” Percy hissed as soon as Molly was out of the room. “You’re impossible! Now she’ll think we’re in here snogging or more!” 

Oliver pushed away from the table and, grabbing Percy’s arm, tugged him to his feet and into his arms. “Good,” he said, expression intent. “Because she won’t be wrong.”

“Olive--” Percy moaned as Oliver’s mouth covered his and his tongue pushed past Percy’s lips to thrust into his mouth. Winding his arms around Oliver’s neck, Percy kissed him back, forgetting about his mother and siblings and Quidditch and anything that wasn’t Oliver’s hard body pressing against his, Oliver’s tongue teasing and stroking his. 

The kiss soon escalated, and, without missing a beat, Oliver walked Percy backward until he hit the wall, then proceeded to slide a thigh between his legs and rock against him. His hands fumbled with Percy’s buttons.

“Oliver,” Percy moaned once Oliver moved his mouth off his and started kissing down his neck. “We can’t! My mum’s in the next room.”

“Yes she is. For the next fifteen minutes,” Oliver murmured, his face buried in Percy’s neck as he continued kissing his way over his throat and chest. “And I intend to make use of every one of those minutes.” 

“Merlin,” Percy whispered as Oliver undid his flies and grasped his cock. “Fuck, Oliver!” 

“I wish.” Oliver drew back, staring into Percy’s eyes. “But we definitely don’t have time for that. This will have to do.” And, shifting, he freed his own cock before grasping them both and starting to stroke. “Look at us,” he whispered, his forehead braced on Percy’s shoulder. “So hot. Do you know? It was all I could do not to smear your mum’s gravy all over you and lick you clean during dinner.” 

“Please don’t mention my mum right now,” Percy begged. 

Oliver groaned. “Yeah, sorry. Okay. Just...look at us, all right? Look at how hot we are together. Go on.”

Percy moaned, looking down. And, as amazing as it felt with his cock sliding over Oliver’s, _seeing_ Oliver’s hand around it, squeezing and stroking them together...It was exquisite. “Fuck, we’re--” he gasped. 

“I know, baby,” Oliver whispered. “We’re meant to be together. I only wish I could visit more often--” 

Percy’s breath hitched. “I’m going to come,” he warned, his voice faint. 

“Then come,” Oliver whispered. “I want to see you come for me, baby. Come all over me, all over both of us. You’re so beautiful--” 

With a low cry, Percy did, shuddering as his cock spurted warmth all over Oliver’s hand and cock. 

Oliver moaned, his hand speeding up, and within moments he, too, was coming, his body shaking with pleasure. With a growl, he captured Percy’s mouth in a feral kiss before slumping against him, panting. 

After they recovered, they had just enough time to clean up and sit down at the table, and when Molly walked in with the promised pudding, Percy was even able to look her in the eye. “That looks delicious, Mum.” 

Oliver smiled. “It certainly does.” He licked his lips. “And it’s chocolate, too. My favourite.” Beneath the table his hand clasped Percy’s thigh. “I may have to find a way to visit more often.” 

Molly grinned. “Oh, that would be wonderful, wouldn’t it, Percy?”

Percy bit back a moan as Oliver’s hand moved up his thigh. “Yes. It certainly would.” 

~


End file.
